dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Son Seung Won
Perfil thumb|250px|Son Seung Won *'Nombre:' 손승원 / Son Seung Won *'Profesión:' Actor, actor musical *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cancer *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Agencia: -' Dramas *Laughter in Waikiki (jTBC, 2018) *Age of Youth 2 (jTBC, 2017) *Person Who Gives Happiness (MBC, 2016-2017) *Age of Youth (jTBC, 2016) *My Lawyer, Mr. Joe (KBS2, 2016) *Hello Monster (KBS2, 2015) *Love & Secret (KBS,2014 - 2015) *Healer (KBS2, 2014) *Different Cries (KBS2, 2014) Películas *GLove (2011) Musicales * 2013-2014: Le passe-muraille * 2013: The Veiled Empress of 1895 * 2013-2014: Hedwig and the Angry Inch * 2013: Trace U *'2012-2013:' The Birth of Playing Hard to Get * 2011: Thrill Me * 2011: Welcome Mom * 2010: A Person Who Dreams * 2009: Spring Awakening Curiosidades *En octubre de 2018 su contrato exclusivo con Blossom Entertainment terminó y decidieron no renovarlo. *El 26 de diciembre de 2018, Son Seung Won tuvo un accidente automovilístico en Cheongdam-dong, Seúl. En el momento del accidente, el actor tenía un contenido de alcohol en sangre de 0.206%, lo que haría que su licencia fuera cancelada. Sin embargo, se reveló que la licencia de conducir de Son Seung Won ya se había cancelado el 18 de noviembre, ya que fue sorprendido al conducir ebrio en septiembre. Otro hecho que agravó la situación fue que una vez sorprendido trató de culpar al actor Jung Hwi, quien al inicio asumió la culpa, pero después de un interrogatorio se descubrió que quien se encontraba manejando fue el actor Son Seung Won. En ese momento el actor aparecía en el musical “Rimbaud”. Se contactó al personal de producción y dijeron: “Estamos en conversaciones después de escuchar las noticias. Creemos que un cambio de elenco es inevitable. Actualmente estamos hablando con los otros actores acerca de sus horarios”. **El 2 de enero de 2019, el juez principal Lee Un Hak del Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl emitió una orden de arresto para Son Seung Won bajo la Ley de Castigo Adicional sobre Delitos Específicos por huir de la escena de un accidente. **El 11 de abril de 2019, la Corte del Distrito Central de Seúl en el distrito de Seocho le dio a Son Seung Won una sentencia de un año y seis meses luego de arrestarlo por conducir de manera peligrosa bajo la Ley de Castigos Adicionales para Delitos Específicos y violar la Ley de Tráfico Vial conduciendo ebrio y sin licencia. **El 12 de Abril de 2019, la defensa de Son Seung Won llenó una solicitud de apelación objetando la sentencia. **El 12 de Julio de 2019, se dictó una sentencia de 4 años en prisión. **El 09 de Agosto de 2019, después de la apelación final presentada por al defensa de Son Seung Won la corte tuvo en cuenta que el actor llegó a un acuerdo con sus victimas y dictó una sentencia final de un año y seis meses en prisión. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil de la Agencia *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Son Sung Won.jpg Son Sung Won1.jpg Son Sung Won2.jpg Son Sung Won3.jpg Son Sung Won4.jpg Son Sung Won5.jpg Son Seung Won.jpg SonSeungWon.jpg Categoría:KActor